exogenesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Nexus Archaica
'General Information:' An active system of remnant technology, that is considered to belong to an ancient hyperadvanced civilization called Progenitors by many alien cultures, that is shrouded in mystery and mythology and whose existential status is currently unknown. What little is known is that they were last active 3.3 billion years ago, and then sharply vanish without a trace, according to the records compiled thus far from the explored regions of space, and from information shared by more senior, advanced civilizations that existed during this time period. Its unclear whether they spontaneously went extinct, or if they were eradicated by some external factor or combination of factors. They are considered legendary, and even hold status as Gods to a lot of spacefaring alien species. Many who had previously abandoned religious notions and superstition, prior to interstellar travel and contact with other space cultures. Its the only surviving religious-like concept for space faring intelligences of great number. The network system is named Nexus Archaica because of its absurdly long age (almost as old as the universe itself), and because it is made out of many joint points that share information with each other in a not yet calculated span of space. 'Theoretical Function and Purpose:' The system is considered to be a version of a Ferris Network. It is made up of the following features: Streamliners ''' (d ivided in: Collectors', '''Interceptors', and''' Reflectors'), '''Catalyst Fog', Joiner Dish, Stream Knots (Also called Local Archives), Wormrods and possibly, the Genesis Spheres. All of these components with the exclusion of the Genesis Spheres, are smaller than atomic structures, and made out of subquantum particles that are not known by any other species. The make up is such that they are literally indestructible and can survive anything. Their hyperdurability is probably the main reason why they have managed to exist in functioning mode after such a long time. The components collect all sub-quanta data and send it in an omnidirectional broadcast "antennae" range but with a coded noise function that cannot be formatted or deciphered by any known intelligence. The sub-quanta coded waves are usually referred to as data streams and their formation as streamlines. The Joiner Dishes accumulate data and produce stronger intensity waves by merging two streamlines into one combined one. This further is combined with others in an even more intense stream. This has sparked speculation that this entire system has concentrated "channels", and some of their convergence points act as local data dump waiting for processing (called Stream Knots), ending with a feature called Core Integral. The higher concentration and intensity of the stream, the closer one is to the Core. This core should be either the emergence point of the Progenitors, or their current location some theorize. The components of the system create a dynamic web of interconnected points and coded data streams. The whole system acts as if its a cosmic-scale network. A universal "internet" so to speak. 'Other Theories:' *The Amidara theory suggests the Nexus Archaica is a stopped technological progression converting the entire quantum stable stellar quantity in some kind of hypercomputer that keeps expanding, and whose expansion could have had dire consequences on biosphere hosting worlds if left undisturbed. The Nexus expansion setting up the necessary "infrastructure" for the Genesis Spheres to then start incorporating custom-designed alien species who may pose some kind of threat as they mature technologically. A few such species have proved to become very hostile and resilient towards other cultures. The Amidara alliance are one of the oldest members and they have great influence over the rest of the Association of Systems. This is why virtually no alien species that was near a Genesis Sphere or was confirmed to be actually directly created from one has been included in the Association. This theory also suggests based on indirect evidence that the Genesis Spheres might be building the Nexus Archaica components; *A version of the Amidara Theory, sometimes referred to as the Amidara/Holsen theory (After Ivak Holsen), states that the Nexus might be or was intended to be, a weapon of mass destruction on a cosmic scale, pointing to the Stream Knots found away from currently populated worlds, who seem to be most highly concentrated around planets who have suffered multiple extinction scenarios and no longer bear life. Looking from a bigger perspective, the areas where they are present would look like cosmic-scale mass graveyards. Holsen argues that we are lucky that the Nexus Builders (adopted term from the Amidara theory for the Progenitors) have left or gone extinct, because otherwise many alien species wouldn't be alive today if the Nexus kept growing. He is referring to the Catalyst Fog as SUBERNET (Su'btle '''Ber'serker 'Net'work), because it deviates from the standard definitions of Berserker Probes that have been encountered so far or even hypothesized to exist, mainly due to its form and nature of function. Its system is as small as it gets, and as subtle as it gets. Its presence mostly in healthy main sequence stars causes quantum dynamic instability that changes the quantum mechanism active inside the star, possibly with ramifications to the entire star system, along with the inhabited planet. They have proven to be very lethal for biotic life as well, as some tests have shown. For this reason, the Amidara/Holsen theory claim they have sufficient evidence of the SUBERNET as a weapon of choice; *The '''Vendor theory suggests that the network is benign because there are no clear signs in has anything to do with the biosphere collapses or the extinction of life, but the contrary, records show that the Genesis Spheres, the components thought to act as maintenance crew and "servers" for the "internet", 3 billion years ago and forward back in time have been noticed to be active near sterile planet and the planet soon after springs life forms that evolve fast, a distinctive feature compared to planets that host life elsewhere. So if anything, they seem to be seeding life, and helping it evolve complexity or sapience where either is absent. The extinct civilizations seem to have died because of completely different causes according to this theory, albeit still engulfed in mysterious circumstances that shouldn't be there in the first place or shouldn't be that fatal. The Vendor group are considered the most pro-life, and pro-Nexus, so its no wonder they have formed this theory in the first place. *The Laujii theory suggests that the Nexus Archaica exists today because its creators are still alive today, and that both Vendor, and the Amidara/Holsen theory bring up key valid points to be taken in consideration, and are partially right. The Laujii argue that the Nexus creators, which they call the Protoculture, are not absent or missing, nor extinct, they just devised better ways to hide their presence and activity, as in the last 5 billion years, there has been more and more maturation of species capable of detecting their presence, especially in the last 3/3.5 billion years, conveniently explaining their disappearance from any notice. Also, the explanation why the Nexus has stopped spreading, although still active in its collection of data and transmission across the entire web, is that they probably realized the negative effect it has on less developed life and made the entire Nexus stop its expansion before all other life goes extinct. The other facts available are supporting the assertions made in the Vendor theory; *The Enseva theory suggests the Protoculture (their name version of the Progenitors) has stopped the expansion of the Nexus (like the Lauijii theory), because there has been enough intelligent life that emerged in this part of the Local Group, and they have therefore left towards other galaxies where they have continued their activities, undisturbed, and keeping a close eye on what's going on here in the Local Group, via the Genesis Spheres, who they use as giant probes but as well as giant observational platforms from far away places. The Enseva also think that the Genesis Spheres would stop working, like the one found in the Matar system, if there are no local Streamlines, nor any other components that direct and focus data streams of quantum nature, and that these not only carry information, but probably energetic sub-parts that fuel the Genesis Spheres with energy required to function; *The Hoovag theory proposes that the Progenitors are the locally incarnated extensions of the Universal Consciousness, the major fuel to what other alien cultures consider the basis for the Gods reputation the Progenitors have acquired. This is supported by the almost spontaneous uplift of existing organisms, or literal abiogenesis on sterile planets, the production, solidification and dispersion of stellar and planetary bodies, which has been witnessed recently to occur in faraway star systems, as well as some other activities and performances that borderline magical concepts; Category:Alien Technology Category:Ancient Technology Category:Enigmatic Objects and Systems Category:Megastructures Category:Contemporary Mythology